D-Team Becomes 4
by The25Hubs
Summary: When my OC, Rheneas, (with the help of his girlfriend) Seth's lost modified snow Megaraptor joins D-Team to stop Alpha Gang by collecting the dinosaurs first, none of them realize that someone, alongside Seth, is going to be a betray them. But the only one who knows him is Alice, Rheneas' GF. R&R (I'm Trying To Stay Close To The TV Series)


Author's Note: So, I just created an OC called Rheneas Macdell +his dinosaur; Speedy the Megaraptor. So far, I only have two move cards for him, "Snow Snatcher" & "Ice Stomp". Now, the reason why he's snow when in TV Series, Megaraptor are wind, is because he's one of the Alpha Gang modified dinosaurs. Anyways, without further or do, here we go. R&R please.

Chapter 1 – The Day They Became Four

Suddenly, there was a beam of blue light. The D-Team, Max's dad + the Alpha Gang looked. A blue + blacked striped Megaraptor appeared. It growled at the T-Rex. The T-Rex did the same.

"Wow, a Megaraptor" Rex said, examining the dinosaur.

"Whose is that?" Zoe asked when she looked at the others. Max looked at the Alpha Gang.

"Look, you've already hurt Chomp enough with your T-Rex, why bring another one in?" Max shouted at them. He had pure anger in his eyes.

"That's not ours" said the Ed.

Suddenly, young man came from behind the dinosaur. He's head was tilted down, so you couldn't see his eyes, only his mouth + nose.

"Stop picking on that Triceratops" the teen said. He then turned to his Megaraptor "You have to help that Triceratops out, Speedy"

The Megaraptor just growled + turned to the T-Rex. The teen pushed down on a button on his watch + then, pushed on another one opposite it. A card shot out his watch and the caught it with his right hand. He then slashed the card along the edge of his watch.

"Let's go Speedy, Snow Snatcher" he yelled.

Speedy roared + pulled his head back. As he did, a white substance appeared in his mouth. He then roared as it shot out, forming a long beam of ice. It wrapped around the T-Rex + he pulled him, left, right + then, up. He then pulled him, hard + fast down. He hit the ground hard but slowly, he started to get up. Meanwhile, Max was pushing every button on his Dino-Holder.

"There's got to be something I can do" Max looked from his holder to the battle and back again. Suddenly, a card popped out of the top of the screen.

"I'm not sure what that is" Max's dad said while bending down to his height "but I added that just in case. Now seems like a good time to use it"

Max knew his father was right. Chomp was slowly getting up but was very weak. Max took the card from the slot and slashed it across his Dino-Holder. Suddenly, the sky was covered with clouds that were pure dark red. Lightning struck Chomp + his horns were electrocuted. Chomp then roared and charge towards the T-Rex. Speedy jumped out of the way as Chomp hit the T-Rex. A big bright yellow ball appeared between Chomp's horns & T-Rex's body. Using his horns, he threw the T-Rex over some trees & onto the ground. He then put up a claw + tried to lift a claw but rested his head down as he turned back into a card. Chomp felt weak, slowly lost balance and fell. He then transformed back into a card.

"I got you" Max caught him before the card touch the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Zoe as she cupped her hand and held them to her heart. Max slashed Chomp's card the other way and she became a small dinosaur again. Max bends down and Chomp nibbles at his arm. Zoe sighed.

"Yeah, he's fine." Zoe said in relief. They realised that the T-Rex turned to a card. The teen goes to get it but Ursula gets it first.

"How dare you screw up our very important plans?" Ursula shouted with anger.

"May I ask, who are you?" The teen asked.

"The Alpha Gang" Ursula said, proudly

"Imagine your worst fears" The tall man retorted.

"But your wide awake" The small man finish his sentence.

"Oh so Ursula" Ursula replied, in a soft voice

"Fantastic Zander" Zander smiled + giving a thumbs up

"Ed I say" Stuttered Ed

"Did you understand any of that?" Zoe asked

"Was it a threat?" The teen asked, looking at her.

"Not sure" Max replied to their questions. "What do you want with us?"

"Well, we know but you'll have to find out" Ursula said calmly, then, pointed her index finger at them in anger "However, if you mess with us again, you'll find out. Let's go."

"Alpha Team, away" The boys shouted

"That women, she sure was weird" Max thought aloud.

"The old lady" Zoe asked.

"Excuse me" Ursula then commented "Did I just hear you say old lady? I'm not an old lady! I'M BARELY IN MY TEENS!"

"Ok, she's got it" Zander replied, as he + Ed pushed her away.

"Hold on, did you say teens?" Ed laughed

"What was that Ed? Ursula replied to him

There was a sudden ball of light. The Megaraptor disappeared + transformed back into a card. He then slashed the card the other way + he became a mini-size Megaraptor.

"That was awesome, speed." The teen chuckled, rubbing his head.

Chomp walked up alongside. Speedy + Chomp made noises + they ran around, playing.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked looking at him.

His head was tilted down, so, his eyes were hidden. He just smiled + brought his head up so they could see his eyes.

"Rheneas Macdell" He put his hand on his chest "That's my little buddy, Speedy"

"They seem to be having a good time" Rex watched them walk around, chasing each other.

"What can you expect? Speedy never had a dino friend. Everyone in my hometown didn't have a dinosaur"

"How did you spawn your dinosaur?" Zoe asked

Rheneas turned to her + smiled. He then held up his hand + twisted it to show his watch

"This bad boy. Inside this is a stone I found with this card. It's an Ice symbol. It only allows me to use Ice dinosaurs. This was made by my girlfriend as a project in college. People laughed at her device but I showed them" Rheneas then looked at it "She calls it a Dino-Watch."

Max then turned to his father.

"So, what is this thing?" Max asked

"It's a Dino-Holder" Max's father said.

"So, it's like the stone?" Max asked another question.

"I bet it does to much more" Rex commented

"Oh course it does" Mr Taylor added "That stone takes the dinosaurs thoughts + transfers them into words"

Max, Rex + Zoe looked at him. Rheneas had his hand on his hip + his left arm down his side.

"Does that mean..." Rheneas paused "...that they can speak through the stones?"

"Correct. Oh, I have one for Rex + Zoe too"

"Well, it's nice meeting you three" Rheneas added. "But I must get going"

"No, wait." Rheneas turned to see Mr Taylor holding out his hand "With your watch, I'd love to see how it works + I'm sure Reece would too"

"Who's Reece?"

"She's my big sister"

"Come on" Max sounded like he was begging "At least stay for..."

A yellow ball of light surrounds Max. Blue then formed around Rex + green around Zoe. Mr Taylor + Rheneas back away a few inches. Inside the dino-holders, many women voices + only one or two male voices said "Please, help us". Max, Rex & Zoe looked at each other, with confused looks. Rheneas looked at Mr Taylor.

"What's happening?" Max asked

Rheneas then turned his head & looked at the dino holder. He had heard those voices before.


End file.
